


Щелк!

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Raella



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Riddles, Scary, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Приключение, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Странный радиосигнал сперва заинтриговал, а потом завел в одно из самых страшных приключений в ее жизни.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Спецквест [SCP], Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Щелк!

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-794 – Кораблекрушение в пустыне.](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-794)

_ «Щелк-щелк! Щелк...» _

Сигнал был странным.

Во-первых, частота казалась ей дурацкой сама по себе: 10513 килогерц. Кому могло прийти в голову вещать на этой волне, Нора не представляла. Она уже знала, что сейчас в Содружестве обычно разговаривали на частотах в диапазоне от 14 до 27 мегагерц или пользовались УКВ. Пытаться докричаться до кого-то на десяти с половиной мегагерцах было бессмысленно — этот крик никто не услышал бы. Либо эту передачу вел кто-то исключительно далекий от тонкостей радиосвязи, либо он спрятал свою волну от чужих ушей нарочно. Нора и нашла-то ее случайно, настраивая новенькую радиостанцию в Солнечных приливах.

Во-вторых, странными были звуки, издаваемые на этой волне: звонкие щелчки, словно кто-то собирал деревянную детскую пирамидку, — слишком хаотичные, чтобы быть шифровкой. Почему-то они казались тревожными.

Эта частота могла оказаться довоенным реликтом какой-нибудь специальной радионавигационной службы. А могла и не оказаться. С этим стоило разобраться: как она успела уяснить, любая странность в этом разрушенном и неплохо за две сотни лет выпотрошенном мире могла обернуться либо приятным призом, либо потенциальной угрозой. Чаще второе. И все же разведвылазка была не самой глупой идеей.

Радар пип-боя указывал куда-то на запад, по направлению к Вустеру. Нора, прикинув запасы медикаментов и патронов, решила, что им с Ником и Псиной можно выдвинуться в дорогу прямо из коммуны. Она обменяла на еду трофеи, взятые ими в разоренном лагере рейдеров, долила во флягу воды из скважины и распрощалась с поселенцами, пообещав направить к ним первый же встреченный караван. Староста коммуны вышел их проводить и недовольно бормотал что-то вслед. По его словам, на западе не было ничего хорошего, но в чем именно заключалась опасность, он не знал. Оттуда никто не возвращался, вот и все. И это лишь уверило Нору в правильности ее решения: разведать, в чем там дело, действительно стоило. 

Двигаясь по старому шоссе, которое Нора помнила как «Американский маршрут 20», они вышли за пределы разведанных земель довольно быстро — Солнечные приливы и так размещались на самом краю их незатейливой Ойкумены. Впрочем, эта граница была более, чем условной: ничего необычнее грязных пустырей, редких обветшалых домишек и полуразрушенных заправочных станций им пока не встретилось. Все те же ржавчина, тлен и гниение, наводящие на Нору тоску.

Они покинули руины Вэйленда, миновали развалины Садбери и вышли на простор, который и в ее время был ненаселенным. По прикидкам Норы, к вечеру они должны были добраться до Марлборо, а там переночевать и либо двигаться дальше, либо поворачивать обратно. Небо затянули тучи, закапал мелкий противный дождик, низкая серая хмарь сверху, казалось, смешивалась с такой же серой шкурой безлюдной пустоши. Указывающие им путь щелчки звучали сухо и деловито. Но чем дольше Нора их слушала, тем сильнее они ей не нравились: ей порой начинало казаться, что это вовсе не щелчки, а чья-то сбивчивая речь — не то мольбы, не то угрозы. Разумеется, это были выкрутасы мозга, уставшего от однообразия пейзажа.

Один раз Псина почуял небольшую стаю диких гулей. Решив экономить боезапас, они обошли ее, дав легкий крюк. В другой раз сама Нора услышала знакомое басовитое жужжание, и им удалось не напороться на крупное гнездовище дутней. А распадке между двумя холмами они довольно быстро расстреляли одинокого радскорпиона. В остальном местность была пустынна — не оказалось даже вездесущих одичавших собак. Это тоже казалось странным. Обычно дикие территории старались как можно доходчивее продемонстрировать пришельцам, кто здесь хозяин: вовсе не люди.

А через три часа счетчик Гейгера в ее пип-бое начал тихо потрескивать, сообщая о повышающемся радиационном фоне. Пока не критично, но Нора решила, что если он повысится еще чуть-чуть, они все-таки развернутся и пойдут обратно. Но фон все держался и держался на одном уровне: без всякой видимой причины. А дождь все усиливался и усиливался, постепенно превращая разбитую в хлам дорогу в полосу препятствий. Их передвижение резко замедлилось. Ник зачем-то поддернул воротник плаща и поглубже нахлобучил шляпу: словно дождь и в самом деле доставлял ему дискомфорт. «Еще одна нелепая демонстрация человечности», — мелькнула в голове Норы раздраженная мысль. Кому бы тут стоило ежиться, так это ей. Это она устала, промокла, замерзла и проголодалась, а вовсе не лишенный человеческих потребностей синт! И даже не ее пес, успевший неплохо перекусить дутнями и бодро трусивший сейчас в пяти шагах впереди.

Поймав себя на внезапном приступе злости, Нора вздохнула. Кажется, последняя неделя окончательно ее доконала. Пожалуй, им стоило поскорее найти какое-нибудь убежище, обсушиться и отдохнуть, пока она не начала срываться на непричастных. Но, будто назло, пустошь не предлагала ничего, кроме изглоданных временем остатков фундамента да голых железобетонных скелетов каких-то промышленных строений. Кругом царили лишь сырость, серость и тишина, нарушаемая частым стуком капель об остатки асфальта, треском счетчика и проклятыми сухими щелчками. Нора сердито поморщилась и выключила радар. Кажется, до Марлборо они сегодня не дойдут. Дорога оказалась в худшем состоянии, чем она рассчитывала. Ну что за невезение! Неужели придется ставить палатку под дождем?

Надвигающиеся сумерки окончательно сгустили окружавшую их серость до однородного марева. Дождь постепенно сходил на нет, но видимость почему-то не улучшалась. Ноги Норы налились такой каменной тяжестью, что каждый шаг казался подвигом.  _ «Щелк, щелк, щелк-щелк»,  _ — назойливо отдавалось под черепом. Она остановилась, чтобы выбрать место для палатки, как вдруг ее взгляд зацепился за какое-то крупное темное пятно далеко впереди. Оно имело шансы оказаться строением, в котором можно было спрятаться от сырости.

— Странно, — пробормотал Ник, как и она, вглядываясь в серую мглу. — Не могу понять, что это...

Нора тоже никак не могла разглядеть прячущуюся за пеленой дождя штуку, но реплика напарника ее почему-то снова рассердила. И зачем было говорить очевидное? Какой в этом смысл? Вот если бы рассмотрел...  _ Бесполезная жестянка! _

Собственная мысль прозвучала в голове так чуждо, что Норе немедленно стало за нее стыдно. Она стряхнула капли с козырька шлема, как будто это могло помочь увидеть непонятный объект, и снова разозлилась — уже на себя. От усталости в висках стучали противные молоточки, смешиваясь с осточертевшим щелканьем, глаза слезились, как будто капли дождя были ядовитыми, грязь словно нарочно хватала за подошвы ботинок, мешая идти. А главное, что-то вокруг нее шептало об опасности. Нора выругалась сквозь зубы и на всякий случай взвела затвор ружья. А потом услышала испуганный визг Псины.

Они с Ником быстро переглянулись, сошли с дороги и с оружием наизготовку крадучись направились к месту, откуда раздался звук.

И не увидели ничего похожего на врагов. Псина просто припал к земле посреди пустыря и, спрятав морду в лапах, жалобно поскуливал. Нора тихо свистнула, он вскочил, угрожающе зарычал на что-то им невидимое, но оглянулся и стремглав бросился к ней. А потом прижался к ее колену и опять заскулил. Гладя пса, Нора почувствовала сотрясающую его дрожь. Она быстро осмотрела Псину, но никаких повреждений не нашла.

— Да что с тобой, малыш? — спросила она ласково и на всякий случай запихнула ему в пасть антидот.

—  _ Мама?  _ — вдруг раздался откуда-то слабый детский голос.

Нора вздрогнула, в ее глазах потемнело. Нет. Нет! Этого не может быть. Это не Шон, это совершенно исключено. Да и другому ребенку здесь неоткуда взяться — поздно вечером, на пустой дороге. Но сердце продолжало биться часто и истерично.

— Ты это слышал? — хрипло спросила она Ника, вглядываясь в серое марево до красных звездочек.

— Нет, — он тоже продолжал оглядываться, так и не опустив дробовик. — Я ничего не слышу, и это странно.

Нора снова посмотрела на Псину: тот положил голову на лапы и еле слышно взрыкивал. Непохоже, что он услышал чужой голос. Снова странности! Она с вернувшимся раздражением пожала плечами, а потом поняла, что шум дождя и в самом деле внезапно смолк — лишь пелена водяной взвеси слабо колыхалась перед глазами, сгущаясь в туман. Затих и счетчик Гейгера. И только звуки таинственной волны разносились над пустырем изломанным ритмом:  _ «Щелк, щелк. Щелк... Щелк-щелк-щелк!».  _ Она сердито схватилась за пип-бой и замерла.

— Ник, — Нора услышала, как дрожит ее голос. — А щелчки последние полчаса ты слышал?

Ник перестал озираться и бросил на нее внимательный взгляд:

— Эй, с тобой все в порядке? Не было никаких щелчков: ты же сама выключила радар.

Та помолчала. Слуховыми галлюцинациями она никогда не страдала. Может, это симптом отравления? Ей сразу же стало легче: ну точно, те консервы в лагере рейдеров не стоило есть даже с голодухи. Вон и Псина как-то не так себя ведет, и сама она устала слишком уж быстро. Нора закинула в рот пилюлю антидота и пробормотала:

— Наверное, мне надо отдохнуть... Ладно, это потом. Идем, нам нужно поторопиться, чтобы добраться к укрытию до темноты.

Псина вдруг заупрямился, зарычал, отказываясь следовать за ней. Ник тоже возразил:

— Тебе не кажется, что неразумно идти к неизвестному и подозрительному объекту в сумерках, особенно если ты плохо себя чувствуешь? Там могут быть враги.

Волна гнева в который раз полоснула ее по нервам. Это что еще за бунт?! Разве она когда-нибудь их подводила? Нора нахмурилась:

— Вы пойдете туда, куда я скажу, понятно? Или я пойду одна!

— С тобой явно что-то не то. Как и со всем этим местом, — Ник покачал головой. — Нора, давай, мы...

_ «Щелк... Щелк-щелк-щелк-щелк!»  _ Знакомый звук привел ее в окончательное неистовство:

— Да катитесь вы оба!

Нора с яростью фыркнула и быстро зашагала к темной громадине впереди. Она услышала тяжелый вздох Ника и его шаги за своей спиной и торжествующе усмехнулась. Наверняка Псина тоже не станет лежать в одиночестве. Нора отбросила все лишние размышления и сосредоточилась на дороге.

«Зачем я туда иду?» — мысль возникла и пропала, придавленная другой, как ей показалось, более насущной: Ник был прав, кто знает, что ждет их в том... здании?

Она уже совершенно не была в уверена, что это именно здание. Возможно, полумрак и водяная взвесь в воздухе искажали пропорции и размер, но... Оно было слишком невероятным. Настолько, что мозг отказывался обрабатывать полученное изображение. Эта непонятная слабость разума здорово ее рассердила, и Нора сделала над собой усилие, напрягла зрение... И ее сердце снова болезненно сжалась: на этот раз от страха и отвращения. Вытянутые высоко вверх иглы, колышущиеся и пульсирующие не то пузыри, не то мембраны, неприятно раздутые стены...

_ Щелк-щелк-щелк. Щелк! _

И вдруг Нора поняла, что это.

— Корабль! — она даже рассмеялась от облегчения, и сковавший ее было ужас тут же исчез. — Смотри, Ник, это же какой-то фрегат! Вот же — мачты, реи, паруса.

— Хм, — протянул тот с сомнением. — Не уверен...

— Да ладно тебе, это просто какой-то старый аттракцион или рекламный объект, или еще что-нибудь, — легкомысленно отмахнулась она. — Например, экстравагантный ресторан или отель. Главное, он выглядит целым, и там наверняка есть, где обсушиться и согреться. А может, и что-нибудь поинтереснее.

Память шевельнулась, смутно напоминая, что Нора никогда не слышала ни о чем подобном в округе Мидлсекс, и вряд ли эта постройка может быть послевоенной.

_ Щелк... Щелк-щелк. Щелк! _

Перед глазами возникла картинка, четкая, как будто она смотрела телепередачу.

_...Они с Нейтом идут к сверкающему, подсвеченному прожекторами фрегату по широкой аллее, полной народа, и ведут за руки Шона. Играет музыка, воздух напоен ароматом тюльпанов и нарциссов, цветущих по обе стороны дорожки. Псина нюхает их, чихает и продолжает оживленно носиться, свесив набок алый язык. Нора оправляет раздуваемое ветром платье с пышным подъюбником — светло-голубое в белую полоску — и смотрит на мужа. На Нейте белоснежная рубашка, отутюженные брюки и лакированные остроносые туфли, только вошедшие в моду. Ветер растрепал его волосы, бросив непокорную черную прядь на лоб. У Норы перехватывает дыхание: какой же он все-таки красивый! И Шон, ее дорогой мальчик, — он тоже прекрасен, словно озорной херувим кисти Рафаэля. Они смеются, все трое, и переглядываются с одинаковой радостью, сияющей в глазах. В ладошке Шона — крупное, чуть надкушенное яблоко. Аллея залита ярким солнцем, небо высокое, синее, в белоснежных кружевах облаков. Вдоль аллеи стоят подсвеченные неоном разноцветные скульптуры. Шон показывает на голову Волт-боя, на которой чистит перышки остроклювая чайка, и хохочет еще заливистей. Ярко-красное яблоко выпадает из его руки и катится, катится куда-то... _

И Нора вдруг разглядела это невозможное здесь яблоко сквозь серость и туман. Вот же оно! Лежит прямо у обочины. Она склонилась и взяла его в руки. Яблоко пахло так одуряюще, что Нора невольно поднесла его к носу и с наслаждением вдохнула аромат. Яблочный дух тут же забил собой вечную затхлую вонь погибшей двести лет назад растительности, неизбывной ржавчины и гнили.

_ Щелк-щелк-щелк-щелк-щелк. _

«Этого не может быть», — шептали в голове остатки здравого смысла. Но кому нужен здравый смысл, если яблоко — вот оно? Лежит в ее ладони и пахнет так, что хочется плакать от счастья.

_ — Нора, ну иди же сюда! — позвал ее Нейт, взмахивая рукой. _

_ — Ма-а-а-ма! — присоединился к нему Шон и нетерпеливо запрыгал на одной ножке. _

— Иду, — отозвалась она с улыбкой, забросила винтовку на плечо и побежала к ним.

Легко-легко, звонко цокая каблучками по асфальту и жмурясь от яркого солнечного света. Она взяла их за руки, и они побежали уже втроем, громко хохоча от переполняющей их радости и не обращая внимания на дурацкую суету за спиной. Пусть суетятся. Они теперь вместе — все трое и никогда-никогда не расстанутся.

_ Почему Псина так надрывно воет где-то позади? Что ей кричат эти люди?  _

Неважно, совершенно неважно! «Щелк, щелк, щелк», — стучат ее каблуки по деревянным сходням. Нейт и Шон нежно обнимают ее за талию, они пробиваются вперед и вперед сквозь какие-то шелковые занавески и бамбуковые шторы. В ждущее ласковое нечто, туда, где их счастье станет полным и совершенным...

А потом кто-то резко дергает ее за шиворот.

И становится больно.

Так больно, что Нора кричит, срывая голос, и что-то мягкое и отвратительное на вкус забивается ей в глотку, но ее тащат —  _ ЩЕЛК!  _ — и тащат, и липкая паутина рвет на ней одежду, отрывает лоскуты кожи, жжет и шипит на ней, будто кислота, и крик захлебывается задушено, и она хрипит, пытаясь вырваться из невидимой жесткой хватки, оторвать от себя холодные железные пальцы —  _ ЩЕЛК-ЩЕЛК-ЩЕЛК!!! _ — но воздух в ее легких тоже превращается в кислоту, а воздух вокруг — в гадкое пузырящееся желе, и уже нет сил ни хрипеть, ни сопротивляться, все, что ей остается: тонуть-тонуть-тонуть, видя гаснущим взглядом, как где-то наверху Нейт и Шон смотрят ей вслед, и их лица печальны...

Она очнулась от льющейся на лицо воды и отрешенно подумала: «Снова дождь...» А потом над ухом заскулил Псина, и Нора все вспомнила. Странные, жуткие, неописуемые словами образы заполонили ее мозг, и она снова закричала, скручиваясь в узел, подбирая колени под подбородок и закрывая голову руками.

— Тише, тише, — услышала она голос Ника. — Уже все. Мы уже ушли оттуда, и ты все еще жива. На вот, выпей.

Нора трясущимися руками приняла флягу с водой и только потом открыла глаза. Она лежала на рассохшейся кровати в полуразрушенном доме. Рядом стояли Валентайн и Псина, судя по свету из разбитого окна, был день. А судя по мокрому лицу, ее поливали водой.

— Сколько времени... — голос ее подвел, вместо слов из горла вырвалось карканье. Нора отпила из фляги и повторила: — Сколько времени прошло?

— Часов десять, — ответил Ник. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Не знаю... — пробормотала Нора и провела рукой по совершенно невредимой щеке, которую — она это отчетливо помнила — разорвало невидимой паутиной до самой кости. — Вроде ничего не болит...

И тут она поняла, что солгала. Болело сердце. Так сильно, что Нора согнулась пополам, выронив флягу.

— Нейт, милый, — прошептала она. — Шон, солнышко мое...

Первый был безнадежно, непоправимо мертв, а второго держали в плену холодные и бессердечные люди. Ее плечи затряслись от выворачивающих душу рыданий.

Выплакавшись, она утерла слезы, посмотрела на Ника и слабо улыбнулась:

— Это ведь ты меня оттуда вытащил? Спасибо тебе, дружище... И прости за вчерашнее.

— Ничего, — Ник пожал плечами. Его золотые глаза глядели на нее мягко, совершенно без укоризны. — Черт знает, что это за нечисть была. Никогда о таком не слышал. Ну и ладно, главное, ты жива.

— Ага, — Нора кивнула, подобрала флягу и допила остатки воды. — Что ж, зато теперь мы точно знаем, что на западе нет ничего хорошего.

  



End file.
